Neverending love
by BabySnoopy
Summary: Sasuke has returned fulfilling his life goal and now he only desires and concentrates on something.Or someone...but does the Uchiha get a happy ending at last.Mostly SasuXSaku, Some InoXShika, NejiXTen, NaruXHina
1. Love in the darkness of the night

**Love in the darkness of the night**

A raven-haired being covered in dried blood slid through the Konoha gates with ease. He smirked and went at lightning speed in the shadows with only one destination...

an 17 yr old pink haired kuniochi was on the phone to her best friend while stroking her adorable kitten, Snowflake.

"So we're on for a girls night out next Friday?"

"You bet, Ino. With so many missions we hardly have the time so this is the perfect oppotunity."

"Alright. Gotta go ,Sakura. Shika-kun planned a surprise for me"

"Tell me all about when you can, Bye Ino."

"Ciya"

You see Sakura Haruno has matured since her genin days. She is now one of the top medic-nins and is suspected to pass Tsunade at the rate she's going. She is one of the ANBU along with The other rookie nine and Gai's team. She has growned into a curvacious women which makes drool over her and has given her ,her own fan club. She is less girly and has changed her outfit to brown combat trousers and white vest top with white and brown trainers. She lives on her own in a one bedroom apartment since her parents were killed on a mission.

It was now 10pm and after some studying went to her bed.

She was woken up by sensing chakra in her living room. She attached her weapons pouch and swiftly entered. She switched on the lights to see Snowball on the shelves. She sighed. "I swore I sensed chakra down here. Come on, baby." and took her cat down.

All of a sudden she sensed chakra and her cat scratched her and ran out the room." She grabbed a kunai and through it behind her only to hear it hit the wall. She went to grab some shuriken when her wrist was grabbed and before she knew it she was pinned onto the floor on her back, with her attacker on top. She couldn't move at all. The attacher had a hood and mask over him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked furious she was being beaten so easily.

"Surely you remember me ," a familiar voice replied. She froze.

_"It couldn't be Sasuke. His voice has too much emotion. But now his chakra does feel familiar. Can it be..."_

The attacker got off her and she stood up but was to confused to attack. The attacker removed his mask and cloak to show those same onyx eyes and raven hair. Sakura gasped.

"S-Sasuke..." Sasuke smirked. " What are you-"she then noticed the dried blood on his cloak.

"Did you..you-"

"I did. I finally killed Itachi and killed Orochimaru while at it."

Sakura thought deeply." I can't. He probably wats to use me to avenge his clan."

"But you heard the emotion in his voice and look into his eye." She did a saw they weren't cold anymore. They were full of all the emotions he blocked out.

"Sakura,"This snapped her out of her state. " You probably think I'm here to use you as baby machine..."Sakura giggled at the comment but didn't disagree.

"...but remember when I thanked you..." Sakura nodded. She hated the memory of her waking on that cold bench and sasuke not being there.

"...you made me realise that I was loved and cherished and also my feelings for you. That day I promised I would return to you."Sakura was surprised at first but they reacted to his words.

"Your saying i wasn't as important as your revenge."Tears started falling from her eyes.Sasuke walked so he was a few feet away from her.

"I'm saying that with my revenge in the way I wouldn't be able to treat like you should be treated.I wouldn't be able to give you the attention you deserved.I wouldn't be able to love you like you should beloved." Sakura's heart melted from those words. Those caring,loving words coming out the Uchiha prodigy's mouth.She smiled. " Sakura, I love you." He was now standing a few inches away. " Sasuke, I-" She was silenced by his finger on her mouth. " I know you do," and he kissed her passionately on her lips. She could feel his love and happiness from the kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. His hands went up and down her body. He felt him licking her bottom lip to deepen the kiss. She allowed his tongue to entangle with hers.She had no control.She gave into his tender lips.

When they finally broke for air,they stayed in the same position and leant their foreheads together. Sakura noticed he didn't have the cursemark but was speechless from the kiss so Sasuke talked first.

"The curse mark disappeared when Orochimaru died."Sakura was happy that she knew.There was another silence.

"Now can treat like you should be treated, give you the attention you deserved and love you like you should be loved." Sakura smiled. They were about to kiss again when there was a purr and they looked down to see Snowflake rubbing against their legs.

"I guess she isn't afraid any more," Sasuke said

"When it comes to food nothing will stand in her way."Sakura replied and went to feed Snowflake. She laid the bowl down and Snowflake was there in a flash.She stood up and felt strong sturdy arms hug her. Sasuke then sent butterfly kisses all down her neck.Sakura turned to face Sasuke. He then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Should we go somewhere more comfortable," he whispered. Sakura nodded. He kissed her passionately on the lips and they lifted her bridal style and they went to her room.

He laid her down and he went on top. He kissed her collarbone,neck and eventually lips.He was about to deepen it when.

"IIIIIYYYYYAAAAAAA!"


	2. Dobe!

Chapter 2

"MY VIRGIN EYES! THEY'RE SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

Sakura quickly pushed Sasuke off her and tried to shut up the yelling ninja. "Naruto. Shhhh!"The ninja was still yelling and she could see sasuke was losing his temper. He had that ' I'm-gonna-kill-you' look in his eyes. She than saw a blur go past and then there was an unconcious Naruto lying on the tree branch and Sasuke was where he was before. She gave Sasuke a stern look.

"Hn" was his reply. She sighed and placed Naruto's body on her bed knowing that she had to wash her pillow tomorrow from all the dribble Naruto was leaking out of his mouth.

* * *

Naruto was awoken by the blinding sunshine in his eyes. He blinked a bit before opening his eyes completely. Then he noticed ( After 5 mins ) he was not in his or Hinata's room. He was in a pink room. It had sakura blossoms all over the walls. A lot of make-up on the dressing table and a huge wardrobe. His eyes nearly came out of his sockets when he noticed this. He started scratched his head in confusion. The door opened and naruto got into his fighting stance but relaxed when he saw what was in the doorway. He grabbed the bowl of ramen oblivious that sakura was holding it.

When he slurped every drop of it he then noticed Sakura.

"Ohayo, Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura slapped her head. " He just noticed me."

Then, Sasuke entered the room. Naruto was in a state of shock. When he finally snapped out of it, his face held a angry look and before anyone knew it sasuke was on the floor with a bloody nose. Sakura ran to her dressing table and took out two pieces of cotton wool and handed them to Sasuke. He stuck one in each nostril and glared at Naruto. Sakura knew what that meant and so did Naruto. Before, they could start Sakura stood between them and told them no fighting in her house. They both calmed down.Sakura turned her head to Naruto.

"What was that about?"

"That was for leaving us," Naruto simply answered. Sakura gave Naruto a small smile and Sasuke "hn"ed. They all sat on Sakura's bed ( It's a double ) and there was silence. Then, Naruto remembered what he saw last night and jumped of the bed."IIIYYY-" but before he finished sasuke covered his mouth and told him to stop yelling. He obliged and relaxed and said calmly

"Are you together?"

Sakura thought about it _" Are we really or am I a baby making machine?"_

"Give him a chance. See if-"but Sakura was knocked out of her thoughts when Sasuke answered "Yes." Sakura was shocked he was even answering that question. Naruto gave him a questioning look and ask Sakura if it was true. Sakura, unconciously, nodded.

"YAY! I knew Sasuke-Teme liked you!" he shouted. Sasuke anger was rising but Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down. Naruto looked at them and smiled and then remembered what he saw.

"IYA! YOU GUYS DIDN'T ...YOU KNOW... have sex." Sakura blushed and Sasuke bonked him on the head.

"No. And if we did we wouldn't tell you." Naruto rubbed his head. Sakura then remember something.

"What are we gonna do about Tsunade-sama?" Everyone became quiet and was in deep thought. Even, Sasuke didn't think about the Hokage. He only thought about seeing Sakura. After a few minutes, Naruto screamed and yelled "My brain is hurting!"

"What brain."

**"Teme!"**

**"Dobe!"**

**"Jerk!"**

**"Idiot!"**

**"Mother f-"**

"ENOUGH!" Sakura yelled. "How about Sasuke stays here for now,SECRETLY and we go to work as usual. I'll see when Hokage is in a good mood or drunk then we see her.Okay?" Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other then nodded."It's agreed." All of sudden a puff of smoke appeared and Naruto and Sakura gaped while Sasuke just stood there, emotionless and calm.

"Oh really, now."

* * *

Plz review. Hope you enjoyed it!! 


	3. Author's Note! VERY IMPORTANT!

Author's note

Sorry I'm taking so long on the chapter. I've been swamped with revision and homework and my mocks and soon real exams coming up. I'll try and post another chappie A.S.A.P

For waiting so long , you can choose who the mystery person is! Vote now!

Baby Snoopy


	4. Revelations

**Before reading, I'm extremely sorry for not updating for ages. My internet broke down and we had switch company and everything, then my exams came up and then i got distracted...anyways I've tried to make this as good as I can.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

"Sai?...what the hell are you doing teleporting into my room!!!"

He smirked. " One I should be asking the questions and, two I could here Naruto's voice from my house so I went to investigate and look what I found," he said looking at Sasuke."Please don't say anything, Sai." Sakura pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I, Ugly. You have a missing nin and traitor to Konoha in your room." Sasuke was not happy about what this boy called Sai named Sakura and how he spoke about him when he doesn't know thge first thing. " Anyway, I ain't the only one here."

"What do you mean ? " Naruto yelled.

"Might as well come out," Sai said and with some puffs of smoke TenTen, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and even Hinata appeared. Naruto and Sakura's mouth's hit the floor. **"What are you all doing in my room?!" **The girls and Kiba laughed nervously. "Anyone could here Naruto's voice last night," Neji answered coolly. Sakura glared at Naruto making him run and hide behind Hinata but Sasuke remained unbelievably calm. "Aren't you mad at all?!" Sakura asked.

"Not surprised. They were here after I knocked out Naruto," he stated simply.

"So you knew and didn't tell me?"

Sasuke shrugged. " Didn't want to worry you." Sakura sighed they looked at all of her guilty friends.

"You all have to not tell anyone until we get it sorted," she told them. Tenten laughed nervously.

"What now?" Sakura asked, irritated.

"Well Lee was here and may have gone and told the Hokage," she dropped.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she yelled nearly bursting everyone's eardrums.Then, she told a deep breath and calmed down. "We better get going," she began "Tsunade- sama is probably waiting for me to come to her with you as a test." and her, Sasuke and Naruto left for the Hokage's office leaving her friends in her room, unsure about what to.

* * *

The former team 7 reached the Hokage's door." Here it goes," Sakura said and knocked on the door. 

"Enter," Tsunade voice said through the door. Sakura opened the door slowly. "Aah, Sakura. What may I do for you?" Tsunade's question was answered when Naruto and Sasuke entered. "Looks like the Uchiha prodigy has returned. You may all sit." So they did. "So why have you returned, Uchiha?" she said sternly. She didn't like Sasuke since he almost wrecked her apprentice's mind and ability to live. She remembers when she used to cry endlessly when Sakura thought she didn't know. Now, she is strong and she doesn't want him to hurt Sakura. Sakura become like a daughter to her now and she a protective mother.

"I have completed my life's goal," he simply told her in a cool and collective manner.

'Don't think I'm going easy on you Uchiha,' Tsunade thought. "How long have you been here?" she prodded.

"A day."

"And how have you been accomidated?"

"I have," Sakura intervened.

"Really now?" Tsunade asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, well-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto.

"Granny Tsunade! You should of seen it!" he yelled, "they were about to-"

"Come and report it to you before this idiot came and knocked himself out in the process," Sakura interrupted, quickly.This caused Tsunade to become suspicious and Sakura could tell she was.

'Shit!' she thought. "So, Tsunade-sama, what is Sasuke's punishment?" she asked.

"Well, I'll have to discuss it with the village elders first so for now I want you to supervise him for the time being, even if he says he came here at his own free will." Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "Where would it be best for you both to stay?"

"Stay?!" Naruto asked.

"Well, for Sasuke to have 24 hr supervision Sakura is going to have to live with him. Also, during this period Sakura, you will be off hospital unless desperately needed." Sakura pouted for a second before slowly nodding. She liked her hospital job. It made her feel happy to help people. "Now, back to my previous question. Where would you both prefer staying? The Uchiha mansion or Sakura's apartment?2

"I don't mind, "Sakura said.

"The Uchiha resindence," Sasuke answered. Tsunade nodded. "Okay, dismissed. "Hai!"the three said and left the office.

* * *

When they left, Tsunade sighed. "Looks like they came sooner than expected," a figure said in the corner of the room, in the shadows. 

"Yes. But I don't like Sasuke and Sakura living alone together, let alone being a couple." Tsunade replied.

" Well it looks like Sasuke has developed feelings for Sakura while training with Orochimaru and Sakura returns them."

"I don't like the Uchiha's attitude and the hold he has on Sakura. What makes matters worse is that she decided not to tell as she showed when Naruto was about to reveal what they were up to."

"Should I keep surveillance on them for a while to check everything is fine?" the figure asked.

"For the week it is going to take to decide his punishment. And make sure you don't get caught."

"Hai!" and the figure disappeared in a puff of smoke.

' Sakura...please. Be careful."

* * *

Outside the Hokage's office 

Straight as they left, Sakura thumped naruto on the head hard. "Naruto! What were you thinking almost revealing what happened last night to Tsunade?"

"IYA!!!!!!!Sakura-chan. She's going to find out about you two sooner or later."

"Yes. But I want to tell her myself." Sasuke just watched the scene, smirking.

' It's good to be back home,' he thought. Sakura was pummeling Naruto when she noticed two jounin staring at them that emerged from the staircase. She straightened herself outand smiled nervously. The two jounins just shook their heasds, then looked at the Uchiha shocked before walking down the corridors."Well that was embarassing," she said slightly flushed. Naruto got up and before Sakura could even say a word said "Bye!!" and ran off.

"I think you scared him, "Sasuke said, smirking. sakura just laughed nervously.

"Should we go?" and they headed for her apartment to collect some of her belongings."

* * *

On the way to Sakura's apartment, they got a various amount of looks. From shocked to scared to happy (fangirls). "That was not awkward at all, "she said, sarcastically. "Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes and opened her door. "Wait in the kitchen while I pack up some things." Sasuke sat down at her table and waited patiently.

* * *

Sakura opened her bedroom window to see everyone still ther. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING IN MY ROOM!!!" she yelled, grabbing everyone's attention and making them cower. Sai decided to speak up. "Chill ,old hag. We're waiting to find out what is going to happen to Uchiha." 

"All of you?" she questioned. Everyone nodded, even the stoitics and lazy one. "Okay-"

"Sakura has to watch me 24/7 for the week they are going to work out my punishment." Everyone's heads turned to see Sasuke at the doorway. "What"

"I could here you yelling downstairs so came to check it out," he answered her before she asked the question. That made Ino remember a question she wanted to ask Sakura. " Sakura?"

"Yes, Ino-pig." Ino growled at her nickname but asked the question anyway.

"Why did Naruto yell?" Sakura flustered. Before she could make a sound, Sasuke answered.

"Dobe here, was in a bit of shock of seeing me and screamed like a girl."

"Hey!" Naruto protested and Sasuke smirked. he was about to talk when Sakura gave him a look that said 'tell-anyone-and-i'll-kill-you-in-a-second' Naruto didn't want to risk it. "Is that true?" Ino prodded, suspicious. Naruto nodded wanting to feel Sakura's wrath.

"Okay now you got the facts.GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!" Before you knew it, everyone poofed out her room in fear (except Neji who done it because he was bored). Sakura sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes. Then she felt 2 strong arms wrap around her waist and leaned back into the loving embrace. Soon, she felt soft, tender kisses down her neck that relaxed her even more and made her feel in heaven. "Sasuke-kun..." she moaned before turning around in the embrace to face the said man. She smiled softly and he smiled back. she loved it when he smiled it made her know that he was truly happy with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "They're gonna have to find out sooner or later," Sasuke told her. "But for now it will be our little secret," she replied. Before, kissing him softly.

"Tsunade- sama does have a reason to be worried," a voice said. The two broke apart.

"Who's there now?" Sakura inquired. The heard footsteps and looked in the corner of the room near the door to see a person covered in black including their face. Sasuke then noticed the make out paradise in his back pocket, "You really that conseal that book, Kakashi-sensei. It gives you away," he simply said. The figure noticed their mistake and chuckled. "Observant as always, Sasuke." Then the said man ripped of the mask to reveal his face or his hair and eye since it's covered by his usual mask. "I'm shocked you added the sensei."

"Hn." sasuke put back on his emotionless facade.

"I know that can be caring. I've seen it first hand. well, when your around Sakura anyway." Sakura blushed.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?"

"To put it short and simply. Tsunade is suspicious and sent me to spy on you but I couldn't do it to my students." Sasuke still looked uncertain but nodded. "I won't tell but Sasuke, please do something."

"What?"

"Use protection." Before sasuke could chidori his arse, he poofed out. Sasuke was frustrated and angry but before he could do anything Sakura kissed him on the lips. "We'll do that when we're ready," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked.

"I'll enjoy when that time comes, very much." Sakura played punched him on the arm before getting kissed by Sasuke and they collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

"Well..." a shady figure said. 

Kakashi smirked. "They don't suspect a thing."

"Excellent..."

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 3. hope you enjoyed it and yes another cliffie. Review please. Also thx to**

**Itachi'sbestfangirl**

**A.D.Grey**

**Mariegurl**

**runjumpfly07**

**SomberHemlock666**

**for the reviews.xxx**


	5. Crime and Punishment

Sorry I haven't updated in a while just haven't had the time. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**'Inner'**

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**Crime and Punishment Part 1**

News of the Uchiha's return spread fast. After all that Sasuke has done to village, he still has a fan club. You must give them perks for being loyal however they soon realized he was taken but that wouldn't stop them will it. Let's get back to our happy couple…

Both Sasuke and Sakura were in the Hokage's meeting room, along with Team 7 as well as the elders and there seemed to be a very fiery dispute occurring.

"Probation and no missions for 2 months is too soft," one elder argued. It was clear that he did not like Sasuke at all but Sasuke knew he had reason to. "He should be executed or at least imprisoned."

"I believe that execution is too harsh, taking into consideration he is the only remaining Uchiha and may make fine and very powerful offspring, however imprisonment seems reasonable however a max sentence of 10 years."

"Then the people think we're being soft just because he is an Uchiha which may conspire the people to believe we are prejudice to certain clans that will help our power."

A female elder decided to intervene, "I believe the Hokage's suggestion of punishment is highly agreeable, however an increase in the length may be argued. What many of you are not taking into consideration is the fact that he came back to the village willingly without harming any citizens and he defeated two of the biggest threats Konoha has ever known, Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke clenched at the mention of his name but Sakura placed her hand on top of his to make him relax, thinking it was the mention of his brother's name that caused him to stiffen. However, sasuke did relax a little at the feel of her touch.

"We have disputed our opinions on Uchiha Sasuke's punishment and will go into the back room to make our final decision. Return when we call," and the elders and Tsunade left the room. Sakura let out a sigh.She was shit scared when one elder started to mention the death penalty. All 4 exited the court room in silence. so much things to say were swirling in their heads but it was hard to decide when was the right time to start talking. Sakura decided it was best that she asked the question everyone was thinking.

"What do you think the verdict will be?" There was a couplemoments silence before someone answered.

"With Granny Tsunade on Sasuke's side, he'll get off easy," he answered showing off his cheesy grin. Sakura smiled at Naruto's behaviour.

'What would we do without you,' she thought proudly.

"Well," Kakashi began, taking his head out his infamous book "I'm gonna go and take a walk on the road of life. After all they'll send somebody when the elders are ready. Bye!" and he left in a puff of smoke.

"Pervert. Well I'm going to get ramen with Hinata-chan. Ciya Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme." and he ran off. The pair walked in silence for a little before Sakura decided to talk again.

"What do you want to do, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke didn't answer and seemed like he was in deep thought so Sakura decided to do some thinking herself.

_'I'm so scared. What will happen to Sasuke-kun?'_

**'Sometimes you need to have as much optimism as Naruto does at a time like this. Look at Sasuke-kun's expression.'** She did and he a look of depression and for the first time, fear.**'Sasuke-kun needs as much support as he can and being sad and depressing will not help his situation, especially if the woman he loves doesn't believ****e in him.'**

_'For once inner your making sense.'_

**'I would retort but now is not the time.'**

Sakura ran up to catch sasuke since she slowed down in her deep thinking mode. it was now she realised where they were. The bench where he left her alone after confessing hertrue fellings. Where she felt weak. Inferior. Unloved. It's ironic that now she feels exactly the opposite. "Sasuke-kun..." she said, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden he spun her around and she was now pinned onto a tree. Despite her position she didn't feel scared. "Sakura..." he rose his head and saw that his face held the look of uttermost seriousness."Do you love me?" Sakura was shocked that even had to ask.

"Of course I do. After all you put me through and the fact t'hat I still stood by you my lov shouldn't be questionable," she answered, slightly offended at him questioning her about something that was very important to her. Sasuke noticed her tone and realised he upset her. He held her cheek and gently stroke it. Sakura leaned into his touch.

"I never meant to offend you...it's just...after all I did, how could you still love me? If I was you, I would hate myself." Sakura put her hands around his neck.

"No matter what you did or have done, you had reason and I trust your judgement. I could never hate you only love you more." Sasuke smiled at her answer and kissed her softly on her lips. Sakura slowly returned the kiss.

"Ahem." They looked to see a rather red faced Chuunin. "The Hokage and elders have come to their decision." Sasuke looked slightly nervous but Sakura held his hand which gave him confidence and they slowly headed towards the courtroom not aware of the 2 presenses watching them.

* * *

That's it. Another cliffy. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Crime and Punishment Part 2

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**'Inner'**

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**Crime and Punishment PART 2**

As the two headed for the court room both were deep in thought about how the hearing was going to go. No matter how bad the outcome looked, Sakura remembered the words of her inner and decided to be optimistic for Sasuke's sake. When they neared the court room, Sasuke froze. It seemed like the door was getting bigger and bigger. This room was where his maybe last encounters with Team 7 will occur. Where his fate will be sealed. Will his future be with Sakura and tem 7 or will his thirst for revenge and foolish ideas be his downfall.

Sakura noticing his lack of movement gave him a few minutes before deciding to take action. She slowly held his hand,waking him from his reverie. Sasuke looked at who touched him blankly, before finally registering it was Sakura and smiled. A smile frolm the cold Uchiha was only reserved for those close to him. "No matter what," Sakura said, "I will always be with you no matter what." Sasuke's smile grew bigger and she kiss her softly on the lips.

"If this is your method of keeping your relationship secret, you're method may need improving." The couple turned to face Kakashi. "You're lucky it was me or what kind of commotion would erupt." He walked past them and near the doors he said to them quiet enough for only them to hear even though the corridor was empty."If you need some advice on how a secret relationship should work, my Icha Icha is always avaliable. You know, just incase." Before they could retort he opened the door slightly. "Oh yeah. Your late for your own trial." When they realised this, they quickly entered the court room and sat silently where the defendent and "family" sat.

"Now the ninja in question has finallt arrived we can now procede," an elder announced, who obviously did not like Sasuke and came up with the punishment for him to get executed. Tsunade stood up which meant that the ninja in question should rise aswell, of which Sasuke did. Everyone knew what this moment was from the actions.

The final Verdict. Sakura begin to shake and was extremely nervous. Since Sasuke couldn't do anything, Naruto placed her hand on her shoulder to calm. "The council and I have conversed and collectively decided on the punishment former S-class criminal Uchiha Sasuke will serve." Everyone in Team 7 held their breath in fear and anxiety.

"Uchiha Sasuke's punishment is..."

* * *

Muahahahahaha. You'll have to read the next installment of Neverening Love to find out if there is a happy ending/beginning or does it all end in misery for Sasuke and Team 7.


End file.
